A Way Out
by Olitzfic
Summary: As Olivia Pope comes to terms with her husband infidelity, she sees this as a way out and a new beginning in life.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: A Way Out

"Olivia, I love you", Edison so desperately wanted her to stay.

"How can you say that when you cheated on me", Olivia yelled with rage in her eyes.

"She didn't mean anything, and it was a one-time thing. Why can't you just accept that?', he was starting to get irritated. They had been arguing for what felt like hours and they were getting nowhere.

"Why the hell would I accept the fact that you stepped out of OUR marriage and cheated, huh? How would you feel if I did the same thing? Would YOU accept it?', Olivia was not only pissed but shocked at the audacity of him suggesting such a thing.

"Look, I get that you're pissed, and you have every right to be, but you'll come around and realize that my cheating meant nothing, and I only love you", Edison said with finality as he walked over to comfort her. She stepped back and looked him straight in his eyes.

"You know what Edison, you're right. I will come around. I'll come around to get my stuff because I am done with you. I am sick and tired of your lies and your cheating! I feel like such an idiot for sticking around this long. But you know what, that's okay because this will be the last time I let this happen. I'm done! Don't call me, don't text me and don't come to my job. FUCK YOU!.", Olivia yelled as she threw her wedding ring at him. Before he could reach out to her, she walked to the foyer, grabbed her purse and keys and walked out to her car.

"Olivia, you don't mean that. Baby, let's work this out. We can go to therapy. Please don't go!", Edison said running after her as she got in her car.

"Edison, WE. ARE. DONE.", those were her final words to him as she backed out of the drive way and sped off.

She could see Edison in the rearview mirror chasing after her, but she didn't care. She felt relieved that this happened. For some time now, she has been feeling like their marriage wasn't working. He would come home late from work every night. Most nights he would smell like someone else's perfume, but she pushed that aside because he works with women. They haven't had a night out together and God only knows how long since they've had sex. She thought that maybe it was her and something was wrong with her, so to know that he stepped out and cheated on her wasn't surprising. She wanted a way out and this was it.

As Olivia stopped at a red light, she grabbed her phone out of her purse and unlocked it. She scrolled through her contacts and pressed on his name. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Hi", Fitz said with a groggy voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you?", Olivia asked, cursing herself for calling him in the first place.

"No. No-well yea but its fine. Is everything okay?", he asked sitting up in bed.

"Not really. Edison and I had a huge argument. I just need somewhere to stay for the night. I know it's late, but do you mind if I come over?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, great I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Okay. See you in a few" he said before hanging up.

20 minutes later Olivia made it to his house. She parked right next to his car and got out. She went up to his front door and rang the doorbell. She waited outside for 2 minutes before he answered.

"Hey, you don't look too good.", he said as he stared at her.

Her curly black hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, with a white blouse, with black Louboutin heels and to top it off she had on a black cardigan. Her makeup was smeared on her face from the crying and yelling. But even though she looked a mess, she still managed to look good.

"Thanks. You too.", she said as she smiled for the first time since her fight. He was wearing a white v neck with sweatpants. There was a bit of silence between them before Olivia spoke again.

"Now, are you going to let me stand out here in the cold or let me into the warmth?", she asked breaking his staring spell.

"Yea. Sorry, I'm still a bit tired."

They walked into his house, she took off her heels and they sat down on opposite ends of the couch.

"So, what happed between you and Edison?", Fitz asked as he crossed his arms.

"Okay. So, Edison and I have been having problems for some time now. I came home today really happy because I got a promotion at work and I wanted to share the amazing news with my husband. When I pulled up to the house, I noticed that his car was there and another car that I didn't recognize. I thought maybe he had a friend over. So, I parked on the side of the street and made my way into the house. I didn't get my foot all the way through the door before I started hearing moaning and groaning coming from upstairs. I went upstairs, and as I got closer, I noticed that the sound was coming from our room. I ripped the door open and I saw this white chick on top of him. I snatched her off and started hitting Edison while the girl ran out the house half dressed. I blacked out a bit because I couldn't believe he had the nerve to cheat on me and bring her to our house in our room. After everything cooled a bit, he started saying "Oh I love you and we can make this work blah blah blah." And I told him that I was done and that we are over. So, I left and now I'm here.", Olivia said as she recalled everything that happened.

"Wow. What a jackass. Are you okay?', he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea. I mean in the beginning I was sad and pissed because I wasted 3 years of my life married to someone that I thought loved me. But its fine because I knew that we weren't going to last long. I was looking for a way out and now I have one. So, I'll be fine. Don't worry. ", she said patting his knee.

"Well, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on or anyone to talk to.", he said with a lopsided smile.

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer one day.", she said as she got comfortable on the couch.

Relieved that Edison was somewhat behind her, she was glad to have Fitz to come to and just talk and hangout. They've known each other for years. He was her best friend. They grew up together, they went to Harvard together. They did pretty much anything together but that kind of stopped when she married Edison. Edison was a little intimidated by the idea that Olivia and Fitz could be best friends and nothing more. Fitz, like most of her friends and family were no fan of Edison whatsoever. They couldn't understand why she married him and what she saw in him. They were opposites of each other. While Olivia was very free spirited, open minded and adventurous, Edison was a bit controlling, snobby and always had to have things go his way. When Olivia told her parents that she was getting married to him, they were disappointed.

Fitz was beyond disappointed because not only was he her best friend, but he has always had a crush on her. She was the "it" girl for him. They had very similar taste in every aspect in life. In high school he took her to prom, but she had made it very clear that they were only friends. So, he sucked it up and dealt with being just friends.

"Are you hungry? I can order something,", he asked getting up off the couch.

"Hmm. I guess I'll have pizza. Make sure you get pepperoni with-"

"With jalapenos and extra cheese. I know, you always order the same thing every time.", he said picking up his phone to place their order.

"I do not. I switch it up sometimes", she said with a fake pout.

"Yea, key word "sometimes", which is never", he said after placing their orders.

"So how is everything with you and Marisa?", she asked as he sat back down on the couch.

Marisa was Fitz girlfriend for a year and a half now. They meet in college and were great friends. She was very beautiful. She had hazel eyes, brunette hair, olive skin and she was very tall. Being tall worked out for her because she was a model. She modeled for Tom ford, Calvin Klein, Victoria secret, etc. They initially weren't going to date because they were great friends and they didn't want to jeopardize that. One day, they both meet at a party and started talking and they began dating. It was the best decision he's made in his life. He was beyond happy.

"Everything is great. Right now, she is out of the country, in Madrid, modeling for tom ford.

"That's great. I am happy that you found someone that makes you happy", she said with a smile.

Fitz has not had the best luck when it came to women. Don't get me wrong, Fitz is a great looking guy. He is 6'2, has the body of a greek god, very smart and successful. He runs his own contracting company in New York, Los Angeles and Atlanta. But his headquarters are in New York. He had a hard time finding a nice woman because once they knew he owned his own business, they were after his money and not him. It was great to know that he found someone just as successful as he was.

20 minutes later, their pizza arrived, and they began chowing down. He went in the kitchen, grabbed two champagne glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What's this for?", she asked as he sat the glasses down and poured them a drink.

"We are celebrating the promotion that you got at work today. So, here's to that and many more", He said as he lifted his glass.

"Here's to my promotion", She said as they clinked their glasses together.

She worked as an editor for the New York times for about 5 years now. She loved her job more than anything. When she got the promotion to become senior editor, she was beyond excited because she put so much time and effort into her work and now it has finally paid off.

After eating their pizza, they laid on the couch and browsed through Netflix.

"Wait, stop! Let's watch stranger things", she said taking the remote out of his hand.

"Are you serious right now?", he said whining.

"Yea, have you not watched it. It's a great show. When Joyce's 12-year-old son, Will, goes missing, she launches a terrifying investigation into his disappearance with local authorities. As they search for answers, they unravel a series of extraordinary mysteries involving secret government experiments, unnerving supernatural forces, and a very unusual little girl.", she said reading him the description.

"I don't know, I'm really not into stuff like this"

"Come on, please. You'll make me the happiest girl in the world if you watched it with me", she said with a pout as she batted her eyes.

"Fine. I guess I'll watch"

"Thank you! Trust me you're going to love it"

And that he did. They watched every episode of season one and he was hooked. They were so into it, they hadn't realized it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Wow, that was amazing. What happened to Barbara? I don't think Eleven is dead, she can't be. I'm happy Will came back but he doesn't look the same.", he said as he rambled on about the show.

"See, I told you, you would love it", she said as she yawned.

"I guess you were right", he said yawning as well.

"Well, It's pretty late. You know where the guess room is and feel free to make yourself at home. Mi casa es tu casa.", he said as he gathered their trash and champagne glasses.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. That's what best friends are for. Now good night and try to get some sleep."

"Good night.", she said making her way upstairs.

She entered the guess room and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe her appearance.

"Wow, I really do look a mess.", she said to herself.

She turned on the shower and went back into the room. Since she didn't pack any clothes to bring with her, she went to Fitz's room. The door was cracked so she walked in.

"Hey, can I borrow a shirt and- oh my god I'm so sorry", she said shielding her eyes.

He was walking out of the bathroom naked because he forgot his towel. He didn't realize Olivia was in the room until her heard her screaming. He turned around with wide eyes and shielded himself. He quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around him.

"Oh my god, Fitz I am so sorry. I was coming to ask if I could borrow a shirt and shorts. I should have knocked.', she said trying to avoid looking at him.

"It's ok, it happens", he said walking over to his dresser to get her some clothes.

"Thanks", she said grabbing the clothes without looking at him.

She walked out and made her way back to her room. She closed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom. The water was steaming hot at this point, so she stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

As the water cascaded over her body, thoughts of Fitz naked body slipped into her mind. His rock-hard abs, his muscular arms, his tight ass and oh how could she forget his package. She has never seen anything like it. She cursed herself for thinking about him this way. After all, he was her best friend.

She stayed in the shower for half an hour before getting out. She dried herself off and put on his shirt and shorts. They were a little too big, but she had no other choice. She brushed her teeth with a tooth brush she found in the medicine cabinet. She washed her face and then she pulled her damp, curly hair into a bun. After her bed-time routine, she went back into the room. She reached in her purse for her phone. She tried to turn it on, but It was dead. She plugged it up and sat it on the night stand. When it finally came on, she saw that she had 12 missed calls and 20 text messages from Edison and her sister. she didn't even bother looking at his messages, but she looked at her sisters.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you alright? Edison keeps calling me asking where you're at", one message read.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. Call me and let me know that your safe", read another.

Seeing that it was almost 2 am, she opted to text her sister instead of calling.

"Hey, I'm fine. No need to worry. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you!", she said before placing her phone on the night stand.

She turned the lights off and climbed under the covers. As she tried to go to sleep, all of today's activities began to way heavy on her. From her promotion, which she was super stocked about to finding her husband cheating on her, she has had one hell of a day. But tomorrow was a new beginning and a new start to life. And with that she drifted off to sleep.

Hi to all! This is my second story and i hope you guys enjoy it. The first one was a flop and i really didn't like it but since I've taken some time to work on my writing, i hope you guys love it. Please leave reviews because it would really be helpful to see what you guys like, dislike and what i need to work on!


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of bacon rose her out of her sleep. She sat up in bed and checked her phone. It was a little after 8, so she didn't sleep too late. She went in the bathroom, did her morning routine and went downstairs. She was a little hesitant about seeing him considering what took place last night.

"Good morning Liv", he said as she walked passed the kitchen and sat down on the stool.

"Good morning', she said without looking up at him.

He could sense she was still shocked from what happened last night.

"Look, I know it's a little weird and awkward for you because you saw me naked, but its fine. I mean It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yea, it was just a bit weird and I'm sorry, I should have knocked."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." It went silent for a minute before he spoke up again.

"Now, I made bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausage. Do you want some?"

"Yea, thanks."

He plated their food and sat it on the counter. While he did that Olivia went into the kitchen, got two cups and poured them some orange juice. They sat down and ate breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?", he asked taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Well, I am off today, so I might go by my sister's house. She called me yesterday because she was worried something happened to me. But I know I need to tell her what happened. I still need to get my things from the house, so I might crash with her for a while until I find a place. How about you?"

"I have a skype meeting with one of the contractors in L.A. at 11:00, so I'll just take it in my home office. Then afterwards, I have a few errands to run but other than that, I should be free for the reminder of the day. Friday's are usually the time I have to myself and run errands. Also, if you need to stay here, your more than welcome to." He hoped she would because it would give them more time to catch up and hangout like they used to.

"Thanks, but I'm sure it'll be awkward for your girlfriend to see me staying here. I'll be fine at my sister's place.", she said with a smile.

Once they finished breakfast, Olivia grabbed their dishes and began cleaning up. After she was done, she went upstairs and dressed in the clothes she had on the day before. She grabbed her phone and placed it in her purse. She came back downstairs and found Fitz sitting on the couch.

"I'm about to head out. Again, thanks for everything. I'll probably come back later. I'll call you if anything changes."

"No need to thank me. I'm glad to see you're a little happier, knowing what happened and what not. I'll call you later., he said as he walked her to the door.

"Yea. Bye Fitz.", she said as she gave him a hug.

"Bye Liv."

As Olivia got in her car, her phone began buzzing in her purse. She pulled it out and saw it was her sister.

"Hello"

"Where the hell have you been. I've been calling, and texting and you haven't answered. I was worried sick about you", Louisa yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, could you please stop yelling in my ear.", she said as she began driving toward her sister's house.

"No! I have every right to yell at you. Not only was I worried about you, but so was Edison. He kept calling me nonstop asking if I've heard from you or knew where you were."

Just the mention of his name made her skin boil.

"Are you still home right now?", Olivia asked as she breezed through traffic.

"Yea, why?"

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes", and with that she hung up.

She arrived at her sister's apartment 5 minutes earlier than she expected, considering there wasn't much traffic. She parked in the garage and road the elevator to the fifth floor. She reached her sisters door and knocked twice before she answered.

"Now explain yourself", was the only thing that came out of Louisa's mouth.

"Good morning to you too sunshine", she said as she walked into the apartment.

She sat her purse down and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Good morning. Now I want you to tell me what's going on."

They both sat down on the sofa as Olivia recounted everything that happened yesterday.

"That son of a bitch. I ought to go over there and kick his ass if he thinks he can cheat on my sister.", Louisa said as she gritted her teeth.

"Believe me, I feel the same way, but I wasn't surprised by it. Our marriage was falling apart, and I was looking for a way out and I got one. But besides that, I got promoted to senior editor.", she said as she bounced on the sofa.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'm so happy for you, I know how much you've wanted this.", Louisa shouted as she hugged her sister.

"I'm just so excited and I can't wait to go back to work on Monday and move into my new office."

"I think this calls for celebration. How about we have a girl's day and go get our nails done."

"That sounds great, but can I borrow some clothes until I go to the house?"

"Yea, that's no problem."

Luckily, they wore the same size, so they always shared clothes. Louisa was three years older than Olivia. She had long black curly hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She was about 2 inches taller and she had caramel skin with freckles on her face. Even though they weren't twins, they favored each other so much. While Olivia was the seemingly calmed sister, Louisa was very out spoken, protective and wild. But she loved her for that

Besides Fitz, Louisa was her other best friend. When they were younger, they were thick as thieves and nothing could separate them. They did everything together, they even lived together before Olivia started dating Edison. Louisa was against the idea of Olivia and Edison being together. Every time should would voice her opinion on the matter, Olivia would walk away because she didn't want anyone dictating her life and telling her what to do. But little did she know, Edison did just that. He would control what she could wear to his many company parties, what she could eat, and he always criticized her cooking. He'd say, "Maybe you should go over to my mother's house one day, so she can teach you how to cook". She loathed every time he mentioned his mother. If she didn't do it like his mother, then it was wrong. If that was the cause he should have married his mother. When her sister found out that she was marrying Edison, she cried. She couldn't understand how her sister was so blind to his actions. Louisa just had to suck it up like the rest of the family and deal with it. Even though her sister was sad, Louisa had to admit she was glad they were over.

Once they got dressed, they headed to the garage and got into Louisa's car.

"How's working going?", Olivia asked as they drove to the nail salon.

"It's been great so far. The staff is amazing, and the kids are wonderful"

Louisa worked as an art teacher at a local middle school. As a little kid, Louisa's favorite subject in school was art. She loved to paint, to draw and having the ability to express her ideas through art. For her 12th birthday, she convinced her parents to let her paint her room. She painted a portrait of herself, with the sea behind her. So, for her to have the opportunity to be an art teacher was surreal. She's been working there for about three months now and she is loving every minute of it. She loves the look on the kid's faces as they create their master pieces and how excited they get to be there.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy that you finally get to do something that you love."

"Thanks, me too.", she said smiling to herself.

It took them 30 minutes to arrive to the nail salon. When they walked in, there were only two customers, since it was early.

"How may I help you?", one of the workers asked as they got to the front counter.

"Hi, ill like to get two mani-pedis.", Louisa said to the lady.

"Ok, we will be with you guys in a second. You can look around and pick out the polish that you want."

"Ok, thank you!", they said in unison.

Olivia decided to go with a nude color for her nails. Louisa picked out a cotton candy blue polish for her fingernails and lavender for her toes.

Once the nail technicians were ready, they sat down in the chairs.

"So, where did you go last night?", Louisa asked as the technician worked on her left hand.

"After the fight, I was really shaken up and I didn't know where to go. So, the first person that came to mind was Fitz."

"How's that hunk of a man anyway?", she said with a sly smile. It was no secret that Louisa had bit of a crush on Fitz, hell he knew about it. Although she had a crush, it was harmless but occasionally, she would tease him about it.

"He's great. We ate pizza and had a glass of wine to celebrate my promotion. I convinced him to watch stranger things and he loved it. He wouldn't shut up about it. It was nice, he really cheered me up." She was very grateful to have hangout with him.

"He could have cheered you up with something else, if you know what I mean.", Louisa said with a wink.

"Louisa Marie Pope, have you no filter.", she said shockingly.

"Oh, come on, the guy has been smitten with you since we were kids. I thought for sure you guys would be dating right now if not married." It was a known fact to everyone that Fitz crushed hard on Olivia. Her parents knew it, his parents knew it, hell all their friends knew it. Olivia on the other hand, was very adamant about Fitz being her friend and nothing more because she didn't want to jeopardize that.

"I understand that he likes me, but I don't want us being in a relationship to ruin our friendship.', She said with a sigh.

"What makes you think you guys can't have both? You've known him more than most guys, so I don't see the problem".

"Will you just drop it. He has a girlfriend anyways and they've been dating for a year and a half now. I'm sure he has forgotten all about me." Now Olivia was getting fed up with her sister persistent nagging about Fitz.

"Ok, fine I'll drop it, but I just want you to be happy. And you seem the happiest when you're around him.", Louisa said as she turned her attention back to the nail technician.

Olivia hates to admit it, but her sister was right. Whenever she was around Fitz, she could never stop laughing. She always felt that she could be herself and not have to put up a wall. No matter what they did or where they were she was always happy.

After the sisters got their mani-pedis, they hopped in the car and drove to this little café that was three blocks away.

Once they arrived, they got out and entered. It was crowded so, Louisa stayed in line while Olivia looked for a table. There was a booth in the back, so she opted to sit there. As she got comfortable she took out her phone and unlocked it. Already, she had 15 missed calls and 20 text messages from Edison. She thought about calling him but then realized that for her to move pass this, she must cut all ties with him. So, she blocked his number and deleted any pictures she had of them in her phone. She was so enthralled in her phone, she didn't realize that he came and sat in the booth with her.

"You here by yourself?", he said staring at her.

"Jesus Fitz, you scared the crap out of me", she said placing her hand over her heart. She sat her phone down on the table and looked up at him.

"Sorry, I saw you sitting here and was wondering why you were here alone."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm here with my sister, she's getting our coffees." And as if on cue, Louisa was walking over to them.

"Fancy seeing you here Fitz." She said as she placed the drinks on the table and pulled Fitz up for a hug.

"Hey, Louisa, how you been?", he said as he sat back down.

"I've been great. My teaching gig at the local middle school has been phenomenal. And the students are amazing. How about you?", She said taking a sip of her coffee and siting right next to Olivia.

"That's awesome. Business has been booming as usual. I'm thinking about opening another contracting location in Houston in 2 years or so. But other than that, I've been good.", he said with a wide smile.

"How's your girlfriend, uhm…Marisa?'", Louisa asked looking over to Olivia. Olivia knew what her sister was doing, so she subtly pinched her hand.

"She's great. She should be back on Monday around noon."

It was quiet for a moment before Fitz spoke again.

"Well I guess I'll leave you ladies to your coffees", he said getting up to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again Fitz", Louisa said.

"Likewise, bye Louisa." She got up and hugged him goodbye.

"See you later Liv", He said as he pulled her into a hug. As she hugged him, she inhaled the smell of his cologne. She knew that it was the cologne that she gave him for his 23rd birthday. A smile crept on her face at the thought of him always wearing that cologne. The hug lasted a little longer than usual, but she couldn't help it. As he broke their hug, he kissed her on her forehead and exited the café. The kiss on the forehead wasn't quite unusual because that was their thing. From the outside looking in, that gesture would be taken as if though they were a couple but to them it was nothing more.

The girls sat back down and enjoyed the rest of their coffee. Olivia picked up her phone and looked at the time. It was about 1:45 and she knew that Edison was still at work. He didn't get off until 3:30, so this gave her ample amount of time to grab some of her belongings.

"Can we swing by my house, so I can grab somethings?", she asked Louisa as she placed her phone down.

"Yea, let me just go order some doughnuts right quick and then we can head out."

After Louisa got her doughnuts, they headed towards Olivia's house. The drive was about 25 minutes from the café. Once they arrived at the house, Louisa parked in the driveway and they got out. Olivia walked up to the front door and unlocked it. Once they were inside, olivia was a little shocked by how nice it looked. She was expecting to see broken glass everywhere out of anger. Not wasting anymore time, Olivia ran upstairs with Louisa hot on her heels. She walked into her room and went in her closet. She took down two suitcases and began to pack as many clothes as possible. After she was done, she made her way into the bathroom. She got her tooth brush, hair products and anything else she could think of. She shoved all her things in her bags and began to go downstairs. As they were making their way downstairs, she heard someone opening the front door. She looked at the door and in walked Edison.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asked as he got closer.

"I just came to get my things." She said trying to walk past him. Louisa walked in front of her to make space between the two.

"What do you mean you came to get your things. You're not leaving. I told you we can work this out and go to therapy." Now he was starting to get mad. He hoped she didn't think that he was just gonna let her walk away from their marriage and not try to work it out.

She placed her bags by the door and turned around to face him.

"Edison, I told you before that there is nothing to work out. You cheated on me with that bitch and now since she's gone, you wanna try to go to counseling. That's not how this works, we were already having trouble in our marriage and I told you I wanted to go to counseling and you dismissed the idea. You don't get to come to me now with this bullshit. And you sure as hell can't tell me what I can or can not do or where I can and can not go. I've let you run my life long enough." She was getting tired of his bullshit and she wished she would have seen through it before they got married. She turned back around and began to head for the door, but he grabbed her arm.

"Why must you be so difficult!", he yelled as he aggressively grabbed her forearm. He forcefully pulled her back to the point where she fell on the ground.

"Let my sister go you son of a bitch." Louisa said as she lounged at him. She punched him in his face and kicked him in his balls with all her strength. He let Olivia's arm go and reached for his sack.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He was now laying on the ground in a fetal position screaming because he was in so much pain. This gave Olivia enough time to get up and run for the door. Before they left Louisa had a few choice words for him.

She crouched down and got in his face to make sure he heard every word that she was about to say.

"Have you lost your fucking mine? If you ever come near my sister again, so help me god I will have you killed. Stay away from her and my family." She got up and kicked him in his stomach which made him yell in agonizing pain. She walked to the front door with Olivia right in front of her. She unlocked the car and place her bags inside. Olivia got into the passenger side while Louisa got into the driver's seat. She backed out of the driveway and sped off. It was quite for a moment before Louisa spoke up.

"Hey, are you okay?", she said looking over at Olivia. As she looked at Olivia, she saw tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to pull over?" She frantically asked as they stopped at a red light. It upset her that her sister was crying because of what Edison did.

"No, I'm fine. I was just shaken up by what happened. I didn't think he would put his hands on me". It freaked her out that it could have been worst if her sister wasn't there to save her.

"I can't believe that bastard laid his hands on you. Was this the first time that he's done that?", she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes. I mean we've always argued and yelled at each other, but he has never hit me or anything."

"I'm just glad that I was there before it escalated into something else."

"Yea, me too", she silently said to herself.

For the remainder of the ride to Louisa's apartment, they were both silent except for the radio playing in the background. When they made it, they took out Olivia's bags and went up to the apartment. Louisa opened the door and Olivia walked to the guest room. She placed her bags by the closet door and headed to the bathroom. She tuner the light on and looked in mirror. She just couldn't believe what had transpired a couple of hours ago. As she took her jacket off to get ready to shower, she looked at her arm and saw that she had a bruise the size of his hand. It was dark purple and black. Now she had to find a way to try and cover it up for work.

 _why can't this just be over already._ Olivia thought to herself as she turned the facet on in the tub. As she walked out, her sister knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, how you feeling? Are you alright?" she sat on the bed and looked at her sister.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm just gonna take a bath and try to detox from everything." She was trying so desperately to hide her arm because she knew her sister was going to freak out.

"Okay. Why do you awkwardly have you hand behind your back?" she was starting to get a little suspicious of Olivia and she had a good idea why she was hiding it.

"No reason. Like I said I'm fine. Now can you get out now, please." She knew her sister wasn't gonna leave until she told her the truth.

Louisa stood up as she flooded her arms and looked Olivia straight in her eyes.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, if you don't tell me what's wrong right this instance, I won't leave until you do. So, you better start talking." From the look on Louisa's face, she knew she wasn't kidding.

"Why do you always have to sound like mom. Ugh, fine." She pulled her hand in front of her and showed her the bruise on her arm. She waited for Louisa to freak out and it didn't take long.

"OH MY GOD! Are you fucking kidding me? That's it, I am going to kill him. Not only did he cheat on you and he put his hand on you and bruised your arm. I can't even-". She was beyond pissed off to the point where she started laughing like a mad woman. She had to sit down to try and calm herself, but it wasn't working.

"Hey, calm down, okay. You are not going to kill him." She walked over to Louisa and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"What the hell do you mean calm down? I have every right to go over there and kill him. He messed with the wrong sister."

"Can you just please promise me you won't go over there? I will handle it."

"I promise." She said reluctantly.

"Now can you please leave so I can take my bath."

"Yea, yea, yea. Good night." She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

After Olivia got out of the shower, she went straight to bed. With today's activities she was drained and beyond exhausted. She just hoped that this was all behind her.

Hi to all. sorry it took me so long, i was thinking about rewriting the chapter because i wasn't really feeling this one. but i hope you guys like it!


End file.
